


诱

by kuraroy_8



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraroy_8/pseuds/kuraroy_8





	诱

十八岁的羽生结弦不知道该怎么面对眼前的场景——

两具成年男性的身体交缠在一起难舍难分，不时地发出粗重的喘息和勾人的呻吟。他就那样呆呆的看着，一动不动。处于下方的男性不断发出低声娇软的求饶，只听他不断重复着「Yuzu……」的音节，羽生结弦突然发现，那个不断耸动腰身的人竟然和自己有九成以上的相像，唯一的不同，大概是那个Yuzu的眉眼间稍添了几道皱纹。

Yuzu仿佛发现了有人在注视着二人的情事，缓缓抬起身来，看着明显年轻了不少的自己不禁勾起了嘴角「羽生？」

羽生结弦和老练的自己相比明显稚嫩的许多，他仔细观察了一下Yuzu身下的男人，却发现他眉眼间竟是和自己放在心尖的小粉丝金博洋一模一样，只是这个男人更成熟了几分，且透着几丝不可言说的妩媚之态。羽生不知怎地脱口而出「你，怎么能对博洋选手做这种事！」

Yuzu低笑出声，「不如，羽生你也一起来吧——和我一起感受天天到底有多好。」

羽生看向床上的天天，空气中弥漫着蜂蜜的香甜，他像是中了蛊一般凑了上去，天天的嘴唇在经历一番疼爱之后格外的红润，羽生小心翼翼的把自己的双唇贴了上去，接触到的一瞬间，天天就开始像奶猫一样舔舐羽生的唇瓣，只是在双唇上细细地描摹，并不深入，羽生一手深入天天柔软的黑发，将他的双唇和自己靠的更近，渐渐占据了主导的位置，用自己的舌头仔细的扫过天天的每一颗牙齿，尤其是那颗尖尖的虎牙，更是反复舔舐。来不及吞咽的唾液色情的从紧贴的双唇间溢出，二人却无暇顾及，只是不停地从对方口中汲取养分一刻也不愿意分离。

Yuzu看着两人不禁失笑，伸手抚上天天胸前的凸起，先是轻柔的抚弄又是重重的揉捏，企图分散他的注意力，天天在刺激下一手乱挥着寻找Yuzu的方位，另一手却仍是紧紧地攀着羽生的脖颈抚摸着他脑后有些扎手的头发。Yuzu也并不生气，只是下身更重的在幽深的甬道里捣弄着，带着仿佛要穿透天天身体的气势。

羽生也不满足于仅仅地唇舌间的交流，顺着天天优美的下颌线一路舔到后颈，却发现这里蜂蜜的甜美格外浓厚，他已经无暇去思考现在的场景，只是遵循自己的本能，对着这块甜美的皮肤又舔又咬。天天在刺激下只能不断地发出呻吟，没有别的反应。

Yuzu看着眼前的场景不禁暗暗在心里感叹动物本能的厉害之处。下身在甜美的小穴里耸动，壮硕的前端不断地试探着甬道里最柔软的地方，企图让生殖腔为自己打开，可天天的小穴却像是有生命一样地不停收缩着，硬生生将Yuzu的浊液留在了自己的身体里。不轻不重地拍了一下那浑圆的翘臀，雪白的臀肉上立刻敏感地留下一个鲜红的掌印，仿佛在昭示这个名叫Yuzu的男人对天天犯下了多么严重的错误。Yuzu抽出身来，怜爱地用自己的唇舌抚慰天天的阴茎——和Yuzu的相比明显地细白许多，因为情动泛着鲜红的色彩，前端不停地流出透明的液体，昭示着这个男孩其实有多么地激动。Yuzu细细地描摹天天的性状，灵巧的舌尖在圆柱体的头部转着圈，不时地用那双带着几丝媚意的狭眸看着天天情醉的表情。

该说这二人不愧是不同年龄的同一个人，虽然没有任何语言交流却默契十足。羽生在Yuzu退出后立刻开始用指节摸索柔软的后穴。天天无力地侧躺着，身前是Yuzu不停地刺激已经没有东西可泄的性器，身后则是羽生用自己修长的指节不断在后穴里摸索挑逗。天天的脑子已经无暇思考更多，只有身体遵从着本能不断地耸动，喉头不自觉地发出柔软的呻吟。

羽生在后穴中摸到了一个小小的入口。那里格外的柔软，似乎是出于动物的本能，他用自己硬的发涨的性器替代了灵巧的手指，毫无章法地胡乱顶着那个柔软的小口，希望那里能为自己打开。天天的脑子已经混乱了，「不……不要……要，顶穿了……」。Yuzu立刻用吻温柔的安慰天天，仔细轻柔地吻着天天柔软的双唇，像是爱抚婴儿一般地抚摸着天天柔软的发丝。羽生不甘示弱，甬道里柔软的入口已经为他打开，像是打开了新世界的大门一般，羽生狠狠地顶撞着，没有一丝温柔和怜爱。

「羽生，我也想……」羽生立刻明白了Yuzu的索求，稍稍减缓速度，用手指开拓着后穴的位置。天天的身体也仿佛就是为狂野的性爱而生一般，良好的适应了手指。Yuzu看准时机，也深深地进入了天天的身体之中。二人开始了默契的配合，一进一出，一出一进，仔细地观察天天的反应。而天天则已经在这场耗尽精力的性爱之中无力配合，只是遵循着本能接受二人的进出，最后前端流出稀薄的精液。

后穴却被两个人的白浊填的满满的，多余的液体从股缝流出，格外色情。


End file.
